Wally
Wally the Sapper is a hero introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. He swings his shovel at nearby bloons. His main attack can swipe away the resistance to bombs from Black and Zebra bloons. Upgrades Wally will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: * Level 1: Wally smacks nearby bloons with his shovel slowly. Each hit can pop up to thirty bloons, and it can't damage lead. It can damage frozen, and does two layers of damage to blacks, zebras, * Level 2: Can target camo bloons, including the D.D.T. His attacks sweep the camo off of them. * Level 3: Unlocks Camo Clear ability. * Level 4: Increases range by 10%. * Level 5: Slightly increases attack speed by 5%. * Level 6: Smacks three layers off bomb-immune bloons and can pop frozen. * Level 7: Unlocks Minefield ability. * Level 8: Increases projectile speed of all bombs by 25% in a large radius area around Wally. (About 3x his attack range.) * Level 9: Increases attack speed by 15%. * Level 10: Unlocks Bomb Brigade ability. * Level 11: Camo Clear affects all bloons on screen AND all camo bloons that appear for the next six seconds. It also damages all bloons by one layer, regardless if they are camo or not. * Level 12: Increases range by 10%. * Level 13: Shovel does two layers of damage to regular bloons and M.O.A.B.s and five layers to bomb-immune bloons. * Level 14: Bomb Brigade sends two additional bombs. * Level 15: Bomb Brigade cooldown is 10% shorter and Wally's attack range is increased by 15%. * Levek 16: Minefield ability makes 7 extra mines. * Level 17: Camo Clear cooldown halved. * Level 18: Bloons struck by mines are stunned for 1.35 seconds. * Level 19: Minefield ability cooldown decreased by 20%. * Level 20: Minefield mines explosion radius increased by 20% and pierce increased to 10 each. * When activated, it will reveal all camo bloons on screen temporarily, including D.D.T.s. It has a 45 second cooldown and it lasts for 15 seconds. In-Game Quotes When placed: * "Ready to go!” * "Pew pew!" When tapped: * "Yep?" * "Yeah?" * "Ready for orders!" * "What shall we be doing today?" * "Stop that, mate." -When annoyed * "Seriously mate, uncool." -When very annoyed When leveling up: * "Good, good." * "Adrenaline rush!" * "Let's go!" * "This is just my day job." - Level 20 When M.O.A.B. Class Bloons appear: * M.O.A.B. appears - "Destroy that M.O.A.B.!" * B.F.B. appears - "Big red blimp, slam it down!" * Z.O.M.G. appears - "Zoh my gosh..." * D.D.T. appears - "D.D.T.s are here, the bane of my existence." * B.A.D. appears - "We're...going to need some bigger guns." (Nervously) When popping a M.O.A.B.-Class bloon: * ”M.O.A.B.-Class bloon, taken down!” When using an activated ability: * ”Spies!” - When activating Camo Clear * ”Bombs away!” - When activating Artillery Raid When leaking a bloon: * ”Not good, not good!” * ”Stop them, quick!” When you run out of lives: * ”They may have won the battle, but they’ll never win the war.” When using a continue: * ”Funding received, ready to go.” Trivia * He has the least voice lines out of any hero * He is the third military inspired hero Category:Heroes